Alien Weirdness
by ginacartoon
Summary: One day 2D got bored and went out to do some shopping...until something unlikey happened outside kong...


Alien Weirdness

I DON'T OWN GORILLAZ…I WISH I OWN 2D BUT I MADE---erm…you'll find out

It was another rainy day at Kong Studios, and our blue hair singer-

"I'M BORED!"

-…(Took the words right out of my mouth, anyway) our blue hair singer was bored, after singing, playing with his keyboard, fixed his keyboard, played all the games he own, he was a right lil bored, sighing he walked about Kong wondering what to do, mentioning he was bored a couple of times, he found himself at Noodle's door, smiling a lil he knocked on her door.

"Come in"

2D opened the door and poked his head in "'ey Noodle, fancy playing a game with me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm too busy practicing"

"…Why do ya need ta practice? You're good at it"

"Yes but-"

"Pppppppleaaaassssseeee play a game with me"

"No"

"Just one"

"No…"

"a lil bit-"

"NO!"

2D ran out, hitting his head on the doorframe along the way….

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking his painkillers he thought about going to Russel's room, to see what he's up too, as he did he saw a note on the door:

At the Gym

PS

Tell Murdoc to install a gym here!

Puzzled, 2D walked away with the note, now he's got one more person to see, Murdoc…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Just outside Murdoc's Winnebago, 2D knocked on the door once and Murdoc opened it quickly before 2D knocked on it again

"What do you want face-ache?"

"I'm bored…"

"Well what do you want me to do? Make it all go away?"

"That'd be great!"

"Tough shit" he slammed the door in front of 2D, sighing in defeat, there was one thing he could do…get the shopping…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When he made the list of things to get, 2D walked out of the building and into the graveyard, lucky the zombies weren't out yet, he looked at his watch, it was only four o'clock and it was still dark…then again, the sun never really shined here he thought, just at he was at the gates a bright green light circled him "…what the----"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Kong, Russel came back from the gym, he could really eat a horse by now, making his way to the kitchen he noticed something wasn't right, 2D wasn't playing Zombie eaters 2, he only brought it yesterday, he looked at the clock "7pm already? Have I been gone for that long?" he shrugged and went ahead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Murdoc was the one who's bored, after looking about in Kong for dullard he went into the kitchen, spotting Russel eating his dinner "'ey lards, have ya seen face-ache? I can't find him anywhere!"

"So you can beat him up? Even if I did know I wouldn't even tell ya"

"…Then where the hell is he? He's not in his room nor Noodle's!" just then Noodle poke her head from her door "I HEARD THAT!"

"Whatever, wherever he is…he could be dead by now"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

His vision was a bit blurry, well you can't blame him after being knocked out and wake up to a bright light "wh-where-wha?"

"Think he's awake yet?"

"Looks like it…"

2D sat up, seeing two figures into front of him, now he realised what just happened to him green light, then bright light, and what's he's lying on was pretty cold all points to one thing…Aliens…

"WAAA DON'T EAT ME!"

The two figures looked at each other while another one walked up to him "hey don't worry we're not gonna eat ya"

2D opened his eyes again; that voice was like his, as he turned around was even more shocking, the alien even looked like him! Part that he had green hair and purple skin, then he looked at the other two, same looks but different colour "where am I?"

The twin alien smiled "you're on our spaceship, I'm the captain 6B"

"…. 6B…what does that stand for?"

6B blushed deep "you know what the say about size?"

2D looked down "…. doesn't look that big"

"…. That's what the suit is for…"

"Oh…"

"Anyway what's your name human?"

"2D…now-now before you ask me it's stands for two-dents"

"Dents? I don't see any"

"Erm…me head…"

6B looked closer at him " I still don't see any, anyway we're gonna run some tests"

2D gulped "Tests? What tests?" just then the other two grabbed both of his arms while 6B got a huge needle "Just to see what you're beings look like in the inside"

"…."

You know when people say in space, no one can hear you scream?

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Unless you're a blue haired singer that is…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe he's in here" Murdoc kicked one of the toilets doors down…

"Or here!" he slammed the bowling alley's door, still no sign "…WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!"

"Murdoc-san…you don't have to yell I'm right here"

"I know that I'm just so….GAH! Where can that git be!"

"You know Muds he could of gone out for a walk?"

"For 6 hours!"

Russel shrugged "maybe he booked into a hotel"

"Without telling us?"

"…Then I have no idea"

Murdoc groaned and got a cigarette out and sighed "for all we know he could be kidnapped and who hells knows what"

"Murdoc-san I rather think of nothing bad happing to 2D-sama…anyway it's late…" Noodle walked off to her room, leaving Russel and Murdoc alone

"…Muds…think he's alright?"

"Why should I care, if it's possible he could be adopted by Aliens for all I care"

If only Murdoc knew…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEE! And read my "Vampire Club" I think it's better than this…buuut...i may not continue with this... it's the way i erm...make storys...but i'm a bit troubled on making the 6th chapter for "Vampire Club" so erm...see ya soon...

GC X3


End file.
